Call of the Moon
by Starscream-CharSiew
Summary: Feliciano, Kiku, and Ludwig went on a camping trip together in a forest. But something happened… They were attacked... And Ludwig has not been the same since... Werewolf!Ludwig, possible GerIta. Oh, and there's Gilbert too.
1. Prologue

Title: Call of the Moon 1/?

Characters/Pairings: Germany(Werewolf!Germany), Italy, cameo of Japan

Rating: T, for some violence and possible yaoi

Summary: Feliciano, Kiku, and Ludwig went on a camping trip together in a forest. But something happened… They were attacked… And Ludwig has not been the same since.

A/N: Well, this is my first time writing a not-completely-nonsense fic, my first time writing a Hetalia fic, and my first time writing in a long long time… So please bear with me ^^" And I am still contemplating GerIta… And there needs to be more werewolf fics! And vampire ones too!

x-x-x-x-x

Feliciano was always complaining about how the Axis never spent enough time together after World War II. Sure he had always visited Ludwig, more like barged into the other's house, and also dropped by Kiku's place once in a while. But it was nothing like before and during the war. Even though the war was tough, Feliciano actually missed it. He had so much more time with his friends…

Whenever Feliciano 'visited' Ludwig, he would bug the German about it. He would tug at the other's sleeve, going on and on and on and on… Ludwig never had the heart to say no. He thought that Feliciano was just too cute for him to do that, not that he would ever admit it. However, he was just too busy and could not agree to it either.

Eventually, after lots of bugging and pestering on Feliciano's side, Ludwig sighed and finally gave in to the Italian's requests. He had suggested a camping trip and the Italian happily agreed. Even though he was a little afraid of the forest, he was sure Ludwig would protect him. After all, Ludwig was so strong~ He happily skipped off to Kiku's house and persuaded him to join them.

The camping trip had started off well. Feliciano, Ludwig and Kiku managed to find a nice clearing in the forest to set up camp. Soon, they had pitched their tents and started a campfire in the center of their campsite.

Feliciano loved the campfire. It was so warm and bright as compared to the cold and dark night. He would probably have frozen into a big block of ice if it was not for the fire! At least that was what he thought… He sat near it, humming a happy tune to himself and looked up at all the stars in the night sky. He never got to see that many stars in the city! The bright, round full moon was pretty too~

Ludwig and Kiku joined him at the campfire soon after. They had just finished unpacking and sorting all their belongings in the tents. Ludwig, knowing Feliciano would never get anything done, helped him and unpacked everything for him.

"Ve~ Grazie Ludwig~ I would never have been able to unpack all those stuff myself~" Feliciano almost sang happily with his signature silly smile on his face. Ludwig just sighed and waved it off. It had become a habit for him to help Feliciano with everything. The Italian was never able to do anything right anyway…

They sat around the campfire in silence for a while, before Feliciano started to talk.

"You know, the other day I was walking home from the market when I saw this really cute cat! It was so cute~ And it reminded me of you Luddy! I tried to bring it home, but then it ran away… It was so sad…"

He went on and on about his daily life, talking about seemingly random things. Ludwig and Kiku just sat there and listened to him. There were no chances for them to say anything even if they wanted to. The Italian just had too much to say.

This continued for a while until Ludwig suddenly sat up, ramrod straight, and looked off into the trees. Kiku soon joined him as well and looked off in the same direction, picking up a stick next to where he was sitting, holding it up like a kantana.

"Ve…? What's wrong Luddy?" the Italian asked, tilting his head to the side and looking at Ludwig with confusion. He turned his head slightly and looked at Kiku as well. Why were they all acting funny?

He squeaked and jumped up when he finally heard it. A soft rustle in the trees… And it was getting closer…

Ludwig and Kiku had both stood up, watching the patch of trees where the rustling came from.

The rustling eventually stopped. Kiku still watched the trees warily but Ludwig sighed, thinking it was over, and turned around to see if Feliciano was alright. The Italian was crouched on the floor, his eyes closed and his hands covering his ears. He was obviously terrified and shaking like a leaf.

"Feliciano…? Are you al-" was all Ludwig managed to say before a grey coloured beast leapt out of the dark trees, pouncing onto him. The force of the impact knocked him off his feet. He groaned in pain, his face pressed against the soft soil. The creature was heavy…

"Ludwig-san!" Kiku yelled in shock and worry for his friend. He quickly swung his makeshift katana at the large, furred creature, hoping to get it off. It howled in pain and turned around to growl at him. He stepped back, holding the stick in front of him, ready for the creature to strike. It pounced forward and grabbed the stick in its jaws, lined with sharp, pointed teeth, and pushed Kiku aside with one mighty sweep of its paw-like hands, knocking him unconscious. The stick snapped in it's strong jaws and it turned back to face Ludwig.

By then, Ludwig had managed to push himself off the ground slightly, his back and torso still hurting from the impact. The creature growled lowly and watched him, eyeing him. It stood on its hind legs, slightly hunched over, and its pointed ears twitched slightly. Seeing that Ludwig was getting up, it growled, baring its sharp teeth, and pounced onto him once again, knocking the German back down onto the ground.

Before Ludwig could react, the creature bit down hard into his left shoulder. Ludwig screamed at the pain and thrashed, trying to shake the creature off. Unfortunately for him, it was far too heavy and strong.

It felt like an eternity, but the creature finally released his shoulder. It raised its paw-like hand, ready to strike Ludwig across his back with its razor sharp claws. However, before it could, its ears perked up, twitching in different directions, almost as if trying to pinpoint a noise. Then he heard it as well, it was the sound of a gunshot in the distance. It quickly growled at Ludwig before bounding off, fleeing into the darkness of the thick forest foliage once again.

Ludwig only managed a whimper after the creature left. He could feel the copious amounts of blood flowing down from his shoulder, but that was not all. It hurt. It really really hurt. Not only did it feel like someone had hacked his shoulder off, but there was also a sharp, stinging pain. A stinging pain that was slowly spreading from his wound to the rest of his body.

Soon, two men had emerged from the darkness, one holding a lamp and the other a rifle. They stood, shocked at the sight. One of them quickly rushed to Ludwig and tried to stop the bleeding. The other tested for a pulse on Kiku's neck to make sure he was alive before going to the shaking Italian.

Feliciano still did not dare to open his eyes. He had remained crouched there the entire time during the attack, shaking and hoping whatever it was would not see him. He jumped up in shock when the man approached him, placing one hand on his shoulder. He sighed in relief when he saw it was just another camper but his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he gasped in shock when he saw the sight around him. Kiku was unconscious… Ludwig was bleeding… Lying in a pool of his own blood… He wanted to rush over, he wanted to help! But it was too much for him and he collapsed, unconscious.

x-x-x-x-x

A/N: So, what do you guys think? Should I add GerIta or not? Thank you for reading~

EDIT: I'm going to try to add GerIta~


	2. Chapter 1: Transformation

Title: Call of the Moon 2/?

Characters/Pairings: Germany(Werewolf!Germany), Italy, possible Ger/Ita, and Gilgil cameo

Rating: T, for some violence and possible yaoi

Summary: Feliciano, Kiku, and Ludwig went on a camping trip together in a forest. But something happened… They were attacked… And Ludwig has not been the same since.

A/N: Why am I updating so quickly? Because it's school holidays~ And I feel like it~ Cos writing is fun~ So I shall now torture all of you with my horrible writing~ And based on the response for the first chapter, I will try to include GerIta~

x-x-x-x-x

A sharp pain shot through his shoulder the moment he regained consciousness. It felt like someone had pierced a sword straight through his left shoulder and left it there. He could not even breathe properly due to the pain. To make matters worse, the strange, stinging feeling was still there. It had already spread to the whole of his body. Everywhere, from his gut to his fingers and toes, were stinging.

Ludwig slowly opened his eyes and squinted at the glaring white lights. Finally, his eyes adjusted to the bright light and he opened them slowly. The ceiling was a strange shade of green, a colour that was usually only used in hospitals... He tried to sit up to take a look at his surroundings but winced and hissed in pain.

The sound alerted one of the nearby doctors and he walked over to check on Ludwig.

"Good morning Mr... Mr Beilschmidt. You are lucky to be alive after losing so much blood. How are you feeling?" the doctor asked, looking over his clipboard and then at the German.

"I... I'm fine..." he strained, his voice dry and hoarse from disuse. He had been out for days and he had not had a drop of water. It made his throat dry and itchy as well. He tried to swallow, to possibly lubricate his throat, but his mouth was dry as well. Despite his discomfort, he continued, "w-where am I...?" He knew he was in a hospital and it was a stupid question, but he had to be sure.

"You are in a hospital, Mr. Beilschmidt." He thought it was obvious, but maybe the patient had lost too much blood... "In the last few days when you were out, we treated and disinfected your wounds, so we are sure there is no infection, and also gave you a blood transfusion. We also found a strange substance in your blood... It seemed like a venom, but it's not harmful. And we were not able to remove it. If you experience any odd discomforts, please tell us. It might be due to that." he said while looking over Ludwig's bandages and vital statistics, making sure he was alright.

Ludwig just nodded slightly in response. There was not much else he could do that would not hurt. The venom... It worried him though... Maybe that was why his whole body was stinging? But there was something more important he had to ask...

"Where are my friends? Are they alright?" he asked, worried. If he was in this state, then they could be in an equally bad state, or worse...

"You don't need to worry, they are fine. The Japanese man had to leave because he had an important appointment with his boss. And the Italian... We had to force him to leave... He was disturbing the other patients around you..."

Ludwig let out a sigh in relief. At least if they were allowed to go home, he knew they were fine.

The doctor talked to Ludwig for a while about his condition and left soon after.

The next week passed quickly. Ludwig remained in the hospital bed the whole week. But since he was a nation, his wounds healed quickly. By the end of the week, he could sit up, walk, and move his arm a little. The strange sting also slowly went away, reducing to a throb, and was gone by the end of the week. He was discharged from the hospital three days later.

The first place he headed for was his home. Who knew what his brother could have done while he was away? The house was probably a mess... A mess that smelled of beer... He shivered at the thought and silently hoped for the best.

When he finally got home and opened the front door, the first thing he heard was his brother's loud voice.

"Weeeeeeeeeest... Your boyfriend's been here since you disappeared~ And I've been eating nothing but pasta since then! Make me wusrt, West~ Make your awesome bruder wurst~~~"

"Bruder, he's not my-" Before he could finish, he was attacked by a certain Italian. Ludwig winced a little at the pain, but Feliciano obviously took no notice. The Italian had his arms tightly wrapped around his middle, nuzzling his face against the other's chest.

"Luddy! I'm so happy to see you~" Feliciano said, nuzzling against Ludwig more. The German smiled softly but quickly forced his smile away and pushed Feliciano off him lightly. The Italian pouted and quickly clung to his arm instead. Ludwig sighed and walked further into the house, into the living room, with Feliciano trailing behind him, still clinging on to his arm.

When they got to the living room, Ludwig had the greatest urge to unite his face with his palm. Unfortunately, Feliciano was clinging on to his good arm, and he could not raise the other. The living room, to put it simply, was a mess. Most of the furniture was out of place, empty beer cans were strewn all over the floor, and there were pasta stains all over the place. His 'bruder', on the other hand, was lying, upside down, on the sofa. His head and shoulders were on the seat while his legs hung over the top.

"Hey West!" Gilbert yelled from his position on the sofa and waved at his younger brother. "Make me wurst~"

The rest of the day continued as any other day, except there was a lot more cleaning to do. And it was all thanks to his 'awesome older brother'. Gilbert made him cook dinner and Feliciano stayed as usual.

All went well for the next two or three weeks. Ludwig's wounds healed very quickly. He regained movement of his arm in the first two weeks, and most of the pain was gone by the third week.

That day had been almost exactly a month from when the Axis had gone on their camping trip. It would be a full moon that day, and Feliciano wanted to give Ludwig a surprise. He would sneak into the German's house and drag him outside to see the pretty full moon~ Ludwig worked too much and needed a chance to relax~ Feliciano smiled to himself, it was a great idea!

At home, Ludwig worked into the evening. By then, his shoulder hardly hurt anymore and he could work properly. He had planned to work deep into the night to catch up on his work, but there was something wrong... He felt weak, tired, and dizzy. Worst of all, the stinging feeling was back. He could not concentrate, not like this. After struggling to even stay awake, he gave up and decided to go to bed early. He walked upstairs to his bedroom, leaning against the walls for support. He happened to pass a clock on the way up and saw that it was only 8pm. It was early, but he was really too tired. When he finally reached his bed, he fell into a deep sleep the moment his head touched the pillow.

Later that night, Feliciano managed to sneak into Ludwig's house through the back door. He scuttled around the house, looking for his friend. But he was surprised when he did not see him anywhere, not even at his work desk... Unless Ludwig went to bed that early...? That was not normal... But there was no harm in checking! Feliciano happily ran up the stairs, forgetting that he was supposed to be sneaking around. He ran to Ludwig's room and flung the door open to see Ludwig sleeping soundly on the bed. He was just about to call out to his friend when Ludwig's eyes suddenly snapped open.

Ludwig had been shocked awake by a sharp pain that shot through his body, a sharp pain that felt like a stronger, more concentrated version of the sting. His eyes snapped open and he screamed, his back arching of the bed. He saw Feliciano standing at the doorway at the corner of his eye, but it did not register into his brain. It hurt too much...

Feliciano watched in horror as he saw the German convulse in pain. He gasped and covered his mouth with a hand as he saw something even worse. The back of Ludwig's pants suddenly split open, a thick, golden, and furred tail lashing out. Feliciano watched as the German's toes curled in pain, his hands and feet beginning to deform. The bones grew larger, becoming more defined. Claws grew out from where his finger and toe nails should have been. As he screamed, Feliciano saw his teeth lengthen, sharpening at the ends, forming razor sharp fangs. His newly grown claws dug into the mattress as two golden, pointed ears sprouted out of the top of his head. A layer of golden fur now covered his hands and feet, getting less as it progressed up his limbs.

Ludwig finally calmed down, and lay back down onto the bed. He was panting, but it sounded... Different... It sounded almost like a cross between a low growl and deep breaths. Ludwig, or rather, the 'creature', slowly rolled over and pushed itself up onto all four limbs. It steadied itself on the bed and turned to look at Feliciano. The Italian was frozen in fear. The creature was staring straight at him, it's icy blue eyes almost glowed in the dark room. He knew it was Ludwig, it still looked like Ludwig! But he was still frozen with fear.

"L-ludwig...?" he whispered softly. The creature growled in response, it's ears pressing down against its head, and pounced.

x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Yeah! One more chapter down~ I hope you guys liked it ^^


	3. Chapter 2: Attack

Title: Call of the Moon 3/?

Characters/Pairings: Germany(Werewolf!Germany), Italy, possible Ger/Ita, and the awesome cameo

Rating: T, for some violence and possible yaoi

Summary: Feliciano, Kiku, and Ludwig went on a camping trip together in a forest. But something happened… They were attacked… And Ludwig has not been the same since.

A/N: I forgot to include in the first chapter that the forest is near Germany's house ^^"

x-x-x-x-x

Ludwig pounced onto Feliciano with a feral growl, knocking him off his feet. The Italian fell onto his back with a loud thump. He squeezed his eyes closed, shivering and taking in shaky breaths. He could not believe it. The one to end him would be his best friend! He waited for Ludwig to strike, shaking badly. But the blow never came. Instead, he felt the German's nose press against his face lightly. Ludwig seemed to be... sniffing him?

Ludwig had planned to attack the man in front of him, had planned to tear him apart. He really did! But when he pounced on him, a familiar scent hit his nose. It calmed him, it made him stop. Something about that familiar scent made it impossible to attack him. He leaned down and slowly sniffed the Italian's face, just to be sure. He snorted softly, slowly got off the other and sat down beside the Italian, cross-legged with his hands on the floor in front of him.

Feeling the weight get off him, Feliciano cracked his eyes open just a little. When he saw that Ludwig was no longer on top of him, growling and snarling, he slowly opened his eyes all the way and sat up. He saw Ludwig sitting a little to his side, not looking threatening at all. In fact, he actually looked rather cute now~

He shifted slightly so he was facing Ludwig and stretched his hand out slowly, very slowly. Ludwig growled a little at the hand briefly before calming down again, just watching the hand quietly. Once he was sure Ludwig was not going to bite, Feliciano slowly placed his hand on the German's head, petting him lightly. Ludwig blinked, a little confused at the action, but his tail started to wag a little. Feliciano giggled at the reaction and started to scratch behind one of Ludwig's new, pointed ears. Ludwig's face slowly changed from his confused look to a face of pure bliss. His tail wagged furiously behind him as he leaned into the touch, his mouth hanging open as he panted. Feliciano giggled even more and, overwhelmed by the cuteness, hugged Ludwig tightly.

"Luddy~ You're so cute~" Feliciano cooed and let go of the German, the silly smile on his face again. Ludwig was smiling, his tail still wagging, and actually blushing a little as well. Who knew werewolves could be so cute~? Well, assuming he was a werewolf... Feliciano was not so sure...

Suddenly, a distant howl was heard. Ludwig tensed and was quickly on all fours, his claws digging into the carpeted floor. He growled and dashed back into his room, leaped up and crashed through his bedroom window, landing gracefully two stories down.

"Luddy? Ludwig!" Feliciano yelled, calling out to his friend. But he was already gone. He quickly rushed to the broken window just in time to see Ludwig running off on all fours. He seemed to be headed towards the forest...

After the attack, Feliciano had become terrified of that forest, he hated it! But if his best friend was headed that way, he would follow!

Feliciano ran downstairs as quickly as he could, almost tripping and rolling down the stairs, and ran to the front door. He quickly reached for the door knob. But before he could open the door, he heard a click as it unlocked itself. The door opened to reveal a rather beat up and haggard looking Gilbert.

"Ita-chan...? Where are you-"

Gilbert did not even have time to finish his sentence before Feliciano pushed past him, running off in the general direction of the forest. Gilbert shrugged it off and walked into the house, too tired to think about it. Being hit by Elizaveta's frying pan was definitely no fun at all... Now all he wanted to do was sleep... He yawned and slowly ambled up the stairs to his room, looking into Ludwig's room as he passed it. But he stopped in his tracks. Did he just see... He took a few steps backwards until he was just outside Ludwig's room again. He looked in and took a double take, not believing what he saw. The sheets and mattress had claw marks in them, the mattress stuffings spilling out, and there was a huge gaping hole in the window with shards of glass all over the floor. And did he mention the claw marks on the floor as well?

"What. The. HELL!" was his reaction.

By then, Feliciano had made it to the forest. He was terrified and shaking like a leaf, but he had to find Ludwig! He found that the German was in such a hurry that he had just rammed through everything in his path. Wherever he went, he would have left claw marks on the floor and plants and branches that were broken and shoved aside. He followed the trail left by the other as quickly as he could. Well, as quickly as a clumsy Italian possibly could in the dark, on uneven ground, and while shaking uncontrollably.

Feliciano trekked for some time before suddenly stopping short and hid behind a tree. He had heard growls, snarls, and the cracking of branches, and maybe even the cracking of bones. It did not sound good... He slowly mustered up his courage and crept closer until he could see what was happening. He saw a glimpse of Ludwig and something else and quickly hid behind another tree, panting in fear. He took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself, and peeked out from behind the tree, almost shrieking in fear at the sight. Even though he had his eyes closed during most of the attack, he could recognise that creature anywhere. That horrible grey creature that jumped at them... Ludwig was fighting the same creature that had attacked them, the same creature that hurt his friends!

Feliciano watched as Ludwig fought, obviously overpowering the other creature. He grabbed it by its neck and threw it against a tree, the tree bark cracking at the impact. It whimpered at the sheer force of the impact, but quickly recovered and pushed itself off the tree, launching itself at Ludwig. It clung onto him, clawing at him. The creature tore through Ludwig's shirt and tore through his skin. Feliciano could not bear to watch... But he could not turn away either... Ludwig howled in pain and finally managed to tear the creature off himself. He threw it onto the ground, stepping on its stomach to keep it down. It struggled and thrashed, but Ludwig just stepped down harder, crushing its ribcage. He leaned over, growling and baring his fangs one last time, before biting down into its neck. And with one resounding crack, he had severed its throat. Ludwig stepped back, slightly hunched over, tilted his head upwards, and howled up at the moon. The German slowly crouched back down, and to Feliciano's horror, bit into the creature's flesh, tearing a bloody piece of meat out with his sharp fangs. He tilted his head up, swallowing the meat, before tearing another piece off the carcass.

Feliciano watched the dead creature with horror and relief. He was relived that the creature was dead, but... The thought of watching it being killed by Ludwig made him sick. And Ludwig was eating it? He shivered and almost lost his lunch at the thought. He tried to forget about it and decided to focus on other parts of the creature instead. It was then that he noticed something very different about the creature and Ludwig. The creature had a wolf-like head, a slightly different body structure, a tail, paw like hands and feet with claws, and fur all over its body. Ludwig just looked like a human with a tail, ears, fangs, claws, distorted hands and legs, and some fur on his hands, feet, and limbs. That was strange... Were they not both werewolves...? He also noticed something else, there was a metallic band around its wrist, almost like a bracelet. And it was flashing with a bright, blue light. It was definitely not flashing before, or he would have noticed...

Before the Italian could piece it all together, he heard a feral growl and two more werewolves emerged from the trees. One pounced onto Ludwig, knocking him onto the ground. The other hit the German on the head and knocked him out. This time, Feliciano noticed the metal bands, with a single ring of blue light around its middle, around their wrists. Why would all the werewolves around here have those...?

Feliciano watched the werewolves, careful not to make a sound. It would not be good if they saw him here... They would probably kill him! Or turn him in to a werewolf too! He quickly tried to calm himself down and continued to watch them. He watched as they snapped one of those bands around Ludwig's wrist and ran back into the darkness, dragging the dead body behind them. He let out a sigh of relief and quickly rushed over to Ludwig's side. He had a few deep wounds on his arms and his torso from the fight before and was bleeding quite badly. Ludwig needed help, but he could not bring him to the hospital, not like this! They would think he was a freak of nature and kill him instead! So he did the next best thing, call Gilbert.

x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Tadaaa! One more chapter~ I hope it's not too weird... Ahahaha... Hope you guys liked it~


	4. Chapter 3: Healing

Title: Call of the Moon 4/?

Characters/Pairings: Germany(werewolf!Germany), Italy, Prussia, possible Ger/Ita

Rating: T, for some violence and possible yaoi

Summary: Feliciano, Kiku, and Ludwig went on a camping trip together in a forest. But something happened… They were attacked… And Ludwig has not been the same since.

A/N: Sorry for not updating forever... School has been busy...

x-x-x-x-x

"Gilbert! Gilbert!" Hic. "Something bad happened! Luddy is here, and then, and then..." Sniffle. "And he's hurt! And... And bad, bad things happened! A-and" Sniff. "Vee... H-he..."

"Hey, slow down! Even my awesomeness can't understand you if you keep blabbering like that. Tell me what happened. And do it slowly. What happened to mein bruder?" Gilbert asked through the phone, trying to contain his worry and panic. He had been sitting on his bed, still thinking about the horrible mess that was his brother's room, when Feliciano had called. From the claw marks and broken glass in Ludwig's room, along with a now worried Feliciano, he knew his brother was in trouble. But he did not want to worry the poor Italian any more than he already was, so he tried to be as calm as he possibly could.

"L-Ludwig turned into a werewolf..." Sniff. "A-and he was attacked... And now he's hurt..."

Gilbert froze, his mouth hanging open. His brother was a... A what? Feliciano was just kidding, right? Right?

"G-gil...?"

"Are you sure? This isn't some joke, right?" Gilbert asked, not knowing whether he should be laughing or rushing over there right now. This was all too weird...

"Si, si. I'm sure." Hic. "And he's unconscious now..."

"Where are you, Feli? I'm coming over right now."

"T-the scary forest... Just follow the trail Luddy left and you'll find us..." Sniffle.

"Trail? What trail?" the albino asked, already rushing down the stairs and out of the house.

"Y-you'll understand when you get-" Sniffle "there...".

"If you say so, Feli. Don't move, ok? I'll be there soon," Gilbert said and hung up. He quickly left the house and ran towards the forest.

He was still wondering what the Italian had meant by a 'trail' left by Ludwig and looked around for a while when he got to the edge of the forest. He soon noticed that Ludwig had left noticeable claw marks on the ground on the way to the forest if you looked hard enough. He followed the marks into the forest to find that the 'trail' was even easier to follow in the forest. Ludwig had ploughed through everything in his way, leaving claw marks, broken branches, and torn tree bark in his wake. Gilbert carefully followed the trail, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Just looking at the marks left by his 'brother' made him shudder.

Gilbert followed the trail, his eyes darting to his left and right in fear, until he finally heard something. It was Feliciano, still sniffling. He approached slowly, not wanting to scare the poor Italian anymore.

"Feli...?" Gilbert called out softly. The Italian visibly flinched when he heard his name being called and slowly looked up to look at the albino. His eyes were wide with terror, his lips still trembling from his crying and fear. His hands gripped onto one of Ludwig's arms tightly, almost as if his life had depended on it. "G-Gilbert...? Luddy's going to be fine, right...?" he asked softly, barely over a whisper.

"Ja, I'm sure," the albino lied, forcing a smile onto his face. "Come on, we need to get him out of here," he said, his empty smile slowly fading away. With the Italian's help, Gilbert managed to get his brother onto his back, with Ludwig definitely heavier than him. He started to walk, albeit slowly, back to the house with Ludwig on his back. After a few steps, he could already feel his arms and legs starting to shake from the weight, but pushed on. He needed to get his brother home.

Feliciano walked by the albino's side, now worried for both the Germans. Ludwig was still unconscious and bleeding all over the other. And Gilbert was not doing any better. His breath had gradually gotten harsher and harsher, obviously struggling with the weight on him. His steps also got smaller and shakier over time. He looked as if he was about to collapse at any given moment. But Feliciano could only watch and follow him, still far too overwhelmed with fear and shock to say anything.

After walking for what seemed like hours to Gilbert, they had finally arrived back home. He took a few shaky steps into the house, panting heavily. He decided that it would be best if Ludwig were to be treated and woke up in his room, so he painstakingly trudged up the staircase, almost falling over backwards at some point, and dropped his brother onto the bed at the first chance he got. Once the larger German hit the bed, so did Gilbert. He was exhausted. From the room, he could hear Feliciano running around downstairs, probably looking for supplies to treat his brother with... He slowly pushed himself off the bed and stood up, his legs still shaking. The next thing he did was to drag the unconscious German into a proper position on the bed, as if he was sleeping, so that they could treat his wounds and it would be more comfortable when he woke up.

When Feliciano finally came into the room, bandages and a first aid kit in his hands, Gilbert had removed his shirt as well. His previously white shirt had been stained a crimson red on some parts, soaked by his brother's blood. He kneeled next to Ludwig and removed his brother's torn shirt, cringing as he looked over the wounds on his chest and arms.

"Don't worry Feli, he's gonna be fine now," he muttered, not looking at the Italian. After he managed to lift Ludwig of the bed enough and remove his shredded shirt, he turned his head to look at Feliciano, still kneeling on the bed next to his brother. He was just about to ask the Italian to pass him the first aid kit, but he never got a chance to.

Feliciano had noticed Ludwig's eyes snap open, but before he could say anything, the werewolf growled and within a blink of an eye and had pounced. With Gilbert completely caught off guard, and even facing the wrong direction, he was easily subdued. Ludwig leaned over his brother, growling and baring his sharp teeth with his face dangerously close to the other's. He pressed all his weight onto him, making sure he would not be able to get up.

With Ludwig now awake and growling down at him, Gilbert could not handle it anymore. Even though he knew Ludwig was his brother, he was terrified. He squeezed his eyes shut once he had been pinned down, preparing for the worst, when he heard Feliciano's voice.

"Luddy! Stop it!" the Italian yelled, quickly rushing over to him. To Gilbert's surprise, Ludwig immediately stopped whatever he was doing, although still pinning him down. He slowly cracked open his eyes to see what was happening and saw his brother, who was previously growling in his face, looking at Feliciano with a look of pure obedience and curiosity.

"Bad Luddy." the Italian said, flicking Ludwig on the nose. Ludwig shook his head when he was hit and looked up at Feliciano with his ears drooping down and a 'what did I do wrong?' look on his face. "That is your brother," Feliciano continued, with Ludwig tilting his head to one side in confusion. Ludwig leaned over Gilbert again, but this time, he just pressed his nose against the other's pale skin, sniffing him lightly. Gilbert only managed a soft "Hey!" and squirmed a little, still being too afraid to do anything else. Ludwig's face seemed to light up once he had sniffed the other, immediately nuzzling against the other's neck, his tail wagging. Feliciano smiled brightly as he watched the two Germans, his fear gone after seeing Ludwig conscious and unthreatening again.

"Hey, West, I know you are happy to see your awesome bruder, but you are bleeding all over me," he said, trying to push the larger man off himself. Even though he was worried for Ludwig, he really could not help but smile at his actions. Ludwig whined softly but got off of him, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"That's a good boy. Now stay there," the albino said, figuring that speaking to Ludwig like that would be more effective after seeing what Feliciano had done. And he was right. Ludwig smiled and wagged his tail at his words, patiently waiting for him.

Gilbert grabbed a piece of tissue paper from the nightstand and cleaned some of the blood of his chest before going back to the bed. "I'm gonna need to clean your wounds, ja? So try not to move," he said, lightly scratching the behind Ludwig's ears. Ludwig smiled and leaned into the touch, wagging his tail. Gilbert heard Feliciano giggle from behind him and motioned him to come over with the first aid kit and the bandages. Together, the both of them cleaned and bandaged most of the wounds, trying to be as gentle as possible. Ludwig whimpered and whined softly whenever they cleaned over his wounds, trying not to squirm too much. But whenever Feliciano knew the German was in pain, he would plant a soft, apologetic kiss on his forehead and scratch behind his ears lightly. Ludwig would then calm down a little and look up at the Italian. Gilbert just chuckled lightly whenever that happened, pretending he did not see anything.

"There, all done!" Gilbert exclaimed and ruffled his brother's hair, after finally finishing with all the cleaning and bandaging. And Feliciano being Feliciano, clapped and went "Yay!" before hugging the now bandaged German. Ludwig happily nuzzled into the hug, tail wagging again.

After releasing Ludwig from the hug, Feliciano patted the German's head lightly and said, "Now Luddy must rest! Then he can get well soon~" Ludwig pouted, his ears drooping down to rest on his head, but still moved to lie down onto the bed, taking one of the pillows and curling up around it. He yawned and nuzzled his face against the pillow before looking up at the other two, looking as if he was about to fall asleep anytime. Feliciano just giggled and planted a soft kiss on his forehead and said a quick "Good night~" before turning to leave the room. "Gute nacht, little bruder!" the albino said a bit too loudly, grinning, and followed the Italian out.

When he had closed the door behind him, he heard the Italian call his name and turned to face him. "Anything wrong, Ita-chan?" he asked, seeing that Feliciano was no longer the happy, giggling Italian he was a few moments before.

"Well... You noticed the band on Luddy's wrist, right?"

Gilbert nodded. He had seen it, but had thought nothing about it when he was treating his brother's wounds. Now that he thought about it, it was rather strange...

"Some werewolves put it on him... And I don't know what it is..." he said softly, looking up at the albino, his eyes filled with worry. "I'm worried it's something bad..." With that, the Italian started sobbing, sniffling a little.

"Shhh... It's alright, Feli. Just go to bed," he said and petted the other's head lightly. Feliciano tried to wipe his tears away, rubbing his eyes, and nodded. "Good night..." he mumbled and turned around, heading for the guest room. He would usually plant himself into Ludwig's bed, but he decided he would let him rest that day. He needed the rest.

Gilbert sighed and watched Feliciano walk off before heading to his own room. After all that had happened, he was too tired to wash up or change and plopped himself down onto his bed. Even though he was so tired, he could not bring himself to fall asleep. He worried for his little brother. And what was with the band on his wrist...?

x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Well, here is another chapter ^^ I hope it's alright... And i have my exams coming soon, which means I will either not update for another long while because I will have no time, or I will update soon because I will write to de-stress. It all depends~


End file.
